Random Story
by CSI-Panther-Skull
Summary: Sango is ambushed by a pack of rogue wolves, while gathering firewood for the group at camp. She is unarmed and out of ear-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Random Story**

By: CSI-Panther

Summary: Sango is ambushed by a pack of rogue wolves, while gathering firewood for the group at camp. She is unarmed and out of ear-shot.

Pairing: Inuyasha X Sango

**A/N: I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Chapter 1**

It was getting close to dark and Kagome noticed that Inuyasha wasn't stopping.

" Inuyasha! It's getting dark and we need to stop for the night! " Kagome shouted to the half-demon as she stopped in her tracks and stared daggers through Inuyasha's back.

Inuyasha didn't answer, he just kept walking. Making Kagome even madder.

Seeing this, Sango intervened, " She's right Inuyasha. We do need to stop. " She said.

At the sound of her voice, Inuyasha stopped and turned to look at the group. He didn't look at Kagome, he looked straight at Sango, his eyes were hard for a moment, but they soften a second later and he gave her a small smile and moved off of the road and into the forest. The others followed suite.

They stopped in a clearing where Inuyasha was sitting down under a large tree with a few low hanging branches covering over him. They began to settle in, got their beds out and unrolled them onto the ground, Kagome made a stone circle for the fire, but she noticed that there wasn't any sticks in the clearing.

" Hey Sango? Could you go and get some firewood? " Kagome asked as she turned to her friend.

" Yes. " Sango answered, she got up and walked over in the direction a little ways away from Inuyasha, who was now in his human form.

" Don't wonder too far Sango. " Inuyasha said quietly to her as she walked by.

" I won't. " She replied just as quietly.

**Chapter 2**

It took Sango awhile, but she had managed to gather quite a bit of firewood. But as she raised up from getting the last stick, she noticed that she had wondered too far away from the camp-site.

" I'm sure I can find my way back. I'll just retrace my steps. " She said out loud to herself. As she turned around and began walking back, she heard a rustling in the bushes around her.

She stopped and used her training to sense what was causing the noise. She didn't sense any demons.

" Just an animal forging. " She said to herself and continued on.

**Back at the camp,**

Inuyasha was tapping his fingers against his arm as he listened for Sango's return. The others noticed this and Kagome was not liking it.

" Don't worry Inuyasha. I'm sure your girlfriend will come back. " Kagome snotted off.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome with a glare, " She's not my girlfriend! I'm just getting tried of waiting on her to get back so I can have my dinner! " He shouted back.

_' The nerve of that wench! But I do admit, I am starting to get worried. She's in heat right now and both demons and wild animals will smell the blood and her fertile scent. And it doesn't help that she went unarmed. ' _Inuyasha thought as he looked over in the direction that Sango had gone, wishing that tonight wasn't the new moon and he could smell her out..._' No, bad idea. I could listen for her and met her half-way and walk with her to the camp-site. ' _ He thought again.

_Rustle Rustle._

_' That's the third time I've heard that rustling. ' _Sango thought as she heard the noise again. She stopped and shouted out,

" Whose there! "

There was another noise and finally a growling before a wolf jumped over a bush and stared the demon slayer down.

Of course since it was a wolf, Sango thought that Koga was near-by. " Koga! It's just me, Sango! " She shouted, thinking that Koga had ordered his wolves to protect his camp-site.

When she got no reply, Sango became concerned. And only got more concerned when five more wolves showed up, each one circled around her until they had her surrounded. Then another wolf came out, it was the biggest of the seven and defiantly the leader.

Sango dropped the sticks and got into a fighting stance, she may not be armed, but that didn't mean she could still fight.

" Ok. If you want me, come and get me. " She said as she waited for the first one to attack.

**Here's ch./s 1 & 2! Hope ya'll like it!**

**CSI-Panther out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Random Story**

By: CSI-Panther

Summary: Sango is ambushed by a pack of rogue wolves, while gathering firewood for the group at camp. She is unarmed and out of ear-shot.

Pairing: Inuyasha X Sango

**A/N: I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Last Time,**

_When she got no reply, Sango became concerned. And only got more concerned when five more wolves showed up, each one circled around her until they had her surrounded. Then another wolf came out, it was the biggest of the seven and defiantly the leader._

_Sango dropped the sticks and got into a fighting stance, she may not be armed, but that didn't mean she could still fight._

_" Ok. If you want me, come and get me. " She said as she waited for the first one to attack._

**Chapter 3**

Inuyasha was now being really worried. It was darker and Sango still hadn't showed up. He stood up and began to walk in the direction that she had gone.

Kagome and Miroku had already started a fire an hour ago and they had eaten, except for Inuyasha.

Kagome saw him get up and go into the woods. " Where are you going? " She asked.

" To look for your friend. She's been gone too long. " Inuyasha replied.

" Wouldn't you prefer that I go Inuyasha? " Miroku asked, seeing as it was the new moon.

Inuyasha didn't answer, he just kept walking.

Sango kept her stance until one wolf to her right, jumped towards her. She turned around and punched the wolf in the head, the hit sent the wolf to the ground. That started a chain reaction and the other wolves jumped in.

One came in from her left, she ducked, spinned, and kicked the wolf towards another that was coming in from behind her, they went flying towards a tree, they hit and yelped. Those two ran off, but the other five kept coming.

The leader came in and bit Sango on her left leg, causing her to fall down. Another wolf came around to her right and leaped at her, she saw it and turned to the side and punched it on it's under belly, making it yelp and run away.

The leader came around again and bit her in her right arm.

" AHHHH! " She screamed out and kicked the leader in the side, it yelped, but didn't run away like the other three.

" AHHHH! "

" Sango! " Inuyasha shouted as he ran towards the scream.

**Chapter 4**

Sango had managed to get the other wolves to run with their tails between their legs. But their leader was not so easily scared off. She had punched and kicked the wolf, but he didn't run. Sango kicked him again, the wolf went back a few feet, it turned around and leaped at her again, claws extended, jaws open, teeth bared.

Sango drew up her arms up in a defensive pose, ready for the hit. But it never happened, instead, she heard a yelp and a thump. Uncrossing her arms, she saw that the wolf was on the ground. She looked up and saw a black haired Inuyasha.

" Inuyasha? " She asked.

" I told you not to go far from the camp. " Inuyasha said sternly as he turned to her and saw her wounds. His human eyes harden at the sight. He walked over to her and picked her up.

" What are you doing? I don't need to be picked up! I can walk just fine! " She shouted and began to struggle against his grip.

" Your in no condition to walk! " Inuyasha shouted back and held her tighter to him to keep her from moving.

" Put me down! " She shouted and managed to get out of his grip and fall to the ground. She stood up and took a step forward, it was her wounded leg and she fell forward.

But Inuyasha caught her before she fell to the ground and hurt herself anymore.

" Now will you let me help you? " He asked as he pulled her to him and looked down at her with a raised eyebrow.

Sango kept her annoyed face, crossed her arms and looked away. Inuyasha went behind her and picked her up again and walked back in the direction of the camp.

When they got there, everyone but Kilala was asleep. She turned her head and saw her mistress and Inuyasha coming towards them. Kilala smelt Sango's blood and picked up a few sticks and placed them on the fire. It grew brighter by the time the two got to the clearing, Inuyasha placed Sango down on her bed roll.

" Kilala. Can you bring me the bandages from Kagome's pack? " Inuyasha asked as he sat down in front of Sango as Kilala brought him the bandages.

" Thanks Kilala. " Inuyasha said as he took the bandages from her and started to unrival the bandages and put them on her arm and leg.

" This'll have to do until morning. Then I'll use my salvia to help close the wounds up and heal faster. " He said to her as he finished wrapping up her arm. He stood up, moved away and walked from her bedroll and back to the tree he was under before he left to go find her.

Sango sat down on her bedroll for moment before gathering it up and walked over to Inuyasha, Kilala by her side.

" Mind if I join you? " She asked.

Opening one eye, Inuyasha replied, " No. " And closed his eye again.

Sango walked to his right and unrolled her bed again. Her head next to Inuyasha's leg, she got under her cover and the moment her head hit the ground she fell asleep.

Inuyasha looked down at her one more time before he went into a light sleep himself.

**Here's ch./s 3 & 4! hope ya'll like them!**

**Thank You: VALLATA, ESHA NAPOLEON, and INUYASHALOVER221 for your reviews last ch./s!**

**And thank you: ANGEL-DEMON1, SARA CREWE, and .xXx for favoring!**

**CSI-Panther out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Random Story**

By: CSI-Panther

Summary: Sango is ambushed by a pack of rogue wolves, while gathering firewood for the group at camp. She is unarmed and out of ear-shot.

Pairing: Inuyasha X Sango

**A/N: I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Last Time,**

_When she got no reply, Sango became concerned. And only got more concerned when five more wolves showed up, each one circled around her until they had her surrounded. Then another wolf came out, it was the biggest of the seven and defiantly the leader._

_Sango dropped the sticks and got into a fighting stance, she may not be armed, but that didn't mean she could still fight._

_" Ok. If you want me, come and get me. " She said as she waited for the first one to attack._

**Chapter 3**

**Last time,**

_" This'll have to do until morning. Then I'll use my salvia to help close the wounds up and heal faster. " He said to her as he finished wrapping up her arm. He stood up, moved away and walked from her bedroll and back to the tree he was under before he left to go find her._

_Sango sat down on her bedroll for moment before gathering it up and walked over to Inuyasha, Kilala by her side._

_" Mind if I join you? " She asked._

_Opening one eye, Inuyasha replied, " No. " And closed his eye again._

_Sango walked to his right and unrolled her bed again. Her head next to Inuyasha's leg, she got under her cover and the moment her head hit the ground she fell asleep._

_Inuyasha looked down at her one more time before he went into a light sleep himself._

**Chapter 5**

**Morning,**

Sango woke up feeling something warm and wet on her leg. Opening her eye, she saw that her bandages were off and Inuyasha was down at her leg, licking her wound. She moved to raise up, but a hand on her stomach made her stop.

" Don't move. " Inuyasha said as he moved back to licking her leg.

She supported herself on her elbow and watched him as he kept cleaning her wound. Inuyasha finished one side of the wound and moved to the other side of the bite wound.

He was now sitting down in front of her and that was when Kagome woke up. At first she thought that she was seeing things, but after a few more blinks of the eyes, she realized that she was not seeing things.

" Inuyasha! " She shouted.

Knowing what was coming, Inuyasha moved Sango's leg out of the way and when Kagome said ' Sit! ' Inuyasha went down into the ground, a few inches away from where he had moved Sango's healing leg.

" Kagome! He wasn't doing anything! All he was doing was treating my bite wound! " Sango shouted to her as she moved to get to Inuyasha.

" Bite wound? He bit you? Sit boy ! " Kagome replied/shouted.

" Stop it Kagome! " Sango shouted back and picked up a small rock near her and aimed it straight Kagome's head. It hit and Kagome went down, unconsious.

When she was down, Sango looked down at Inuyasha as he was getting back up.

" Are you alright? " She asked.

" Yeah I'm fine. " Inuyasha replied as he sat up. He looked at her wound and saw that it was partially gone. He bent down to finish healing it, but Sango stopped him.

" It's fine. I think my arm is worse. " She said as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

" Are you sure? " Inuyasha asked back.

" Yes. And I don't think Kagome would like to see you near my leg when she wakes up. " She replied, smiling gently at him.

" I can handle it. Besides this ain't the first time I've been thrown to the ground. " He replied with a slight bit of humor in his voice.

" Why does she do this to you? All your doing is protecting her and the rest of us. " Sango asked/replied back as she unwrapped her arm of the bandages. Seeing the wound, Sango noticed that it was indeed worse then her leg. When the wolf bit her leg, he had just bit her and let go. But when it had bit into her arm, it had moved from side to side, tearing her flesh and making the wound bigger then it should've been.

" Shit Sango. " Inuyasha said as he quickly, but gently, picked up her arm and began to lick her arm. Her arm was still bleeding a little and as Sango watched Inuyasha lick away her blood and heal the wound at the same time, she began to feel warm inside.

Inuyasha smelled her slight arousal and had to fight with everything that he had, to pounce on her and keep cleaning her wound.

**Chapter 6**

An hour later, Miroku had awaken. He saw that Kagome was still asleep, but that might be because of a rather large bump on her forehead. He looked over and saw that Sango and her bedroll were not near him like they usually were. He looked around the camp and saw her next to Inuyasha. He glared at the two when he saw how at ease Sango was as she moved her head closer to Inuyasha's leg.

" I see that Sango came back all safe and sound. " Miroku remarked smartly.

" Not entirely. " Inuyasha replied, opening his yellow eyes and glared back at the monk.

" What does that mean? " Miroku asked back.

" It means that Inuyasha saved me from a pack of rogue wolves that had attacked me. " Sango replied in an annoyed tone as she opened her chocolate eyes and joined Inuyasha in glaring at the monk.

" I see. " Miroku replied.

" She's your fiance' and all you can say is ' I see ' What kind of mate does that? Not a very good one if you ask me. " Inuyasha said as he snared his fangs at the monk.

Miroku glared back, but before they could do anything, Sango placed her arm on Inuyasha's shoulder to calm him, it didn't seem to work until the wind blew by, carrying Sango's scent with it.

When Inuyasha caught her scent, his demon instincts began to surface and wanted show the other male that the female in from him was no long his(miroku) but his(inuyasha). But Inuyasha mangaged to stop his instincts from taking complete control before he could grab Sango, put her on the ground and..._' Stop that! She doesn't like me! For Pete's sake, she's a demon slayer! She'd kill me if I even __**try**__ to make a move on her. I just have to last long enough until she's no longer in heat. ' _Inuyasha thought and scolded himself as the wind died down and he calmed down with it.

" Wake that wench up so we can get going. " He ordered as he stood up and walked away from the group and up into a tree.

**A few minutes later,**

The gang was on their way as usual. Well except that Miroku and Kagome was no longer walking next to Inuyasha and Sango, they stayed behind the two. Shippo was the only one to stay with Inuyasha and Sango and Kilala.

" Why are Kagome and Miroku mad at you two? " Shippo asked.

" Who knows why. They just think something happened between us last night. " Inuyasha answered.

" Well did anything happened? " Shippo asked again.

" No. I was attacked by some wild wolves and Inuyasha helped me with my wounds. " Sango answered.

" Is that all? That ain't nothing to be mad about. " Shippo replied.

" Yeah well, tell that to them. " Inuyasha said as he stared back at the two behind them, who just glared back at him.

" They'll get over it. They'll see that it was a misunderstanding and everything will be back to normal. " Shippo said back.

_' It won't be normal until Sango's out of heat. ' _Inuyasha thought as they continued on into the day.

**Here's ch./s 5 & 6! Hope ya'll like them!**

**Thank You: VALLATA, ESHA NAPOLEON, INUYASHALOVER221, PEYA LUNA, ABILIY KING KK, and KAGOMA-SOLMA for your reviews last ch./s!**

**And thank you: ANGEL-DEMON1, SARA CREWE, .xXx, and ABILITY KING KK for favoring!**

**CSI-Panther out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Random Story**

By: CSI-Panther

Summary: Sango is ambushed by a pack of rogue wolves, while gathering firewood for the group at camp. She is unarmed and out of ear-shot.

Pairing: Inuyasha X Sango

**A/N: I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Last Time,**

_" They'll get over it. They'll see that it was a misunderstanding and everything will be back to normal. " Shippo said back._

_' It won't be normal until Sango's out of heat. ' Inuyasha thought as they continued on into the day._

**Chapter 7**

By sundown, Miroku and Kagome still would not speak to Sango or Inuyasha and now Shippo. And all three of them were annoyed by it.

" Look, if you think there's something going on with me and Sango, then you can get that thought out of your heads! She was attacked last night and this morning I was healing her wounds! Now will you two stop acting this way! " Inuyasha shouted out.

Miroku and Kagome looked at the other then back at Inuyasha.

" No. " They answered.

Inuyasha's inner dog demon took over then as he said, **" If that's how you two feel, then you are no longer a part of the pack. "**

" What? You can't tell us what to do! " Kagome shouted back, but she didn't say anything more as Inuyasha stood up and throw her to the ground, his eyes blood red as he spoke,

**" I am the alpha in this pack and what I say goes. " **

" Inuyasha is right Kagome. He's a dog demon and their pack demons, he's been the leader since the begining. " Miroku replied, trying soothe the situation and trying not to make Inuyasha angerier.

Inuyasha let go of Kagome's neck as he stood up and walked back to the tree he was sitting at before he knocked Kagome down.

**" I expect you two be gone by the time I wake up. " **He said as he sat down and went into a light sleep.

It had gotten colder later on that night. The only one to notice this was Sango, Miroku was next to the fire, that was already dying away, Kagome was cuddled up into her thick sleeping-bag, Shippo was next Kilala, who was in her larger form, keeping the young fox warm.

Sango rose up from her own sleeping-bag and looked to Inuyasha. _' I wonder if he'll...No, he wouldn't. But I suppose there's no harm in tryin...' _ Sango's thoughts were ended as she saw Inuyasha come over to her and hand her his outer shirt.

" Here. " He said and went back to his seat and back to sleep.

" Uh. Thanks. " She replied and wrapped it around her form and laid back down under her cover.

As she lay there, she breathed in the scent that was on Inuyasha's red shirt. It smelled of wet forest and moutain air, it made her feel safe and warm as though Inuyasha was laying right next to her with his arms around her, holding her close to him. Her mind began to wonder off as she closed her eyes.

_Inuasha had came back over to her and laid down next to her. He slipped under her cover, wrapping his arm around her middle and pulled her to his warm, hard body. She turned around in his embrace and returned his embrace, by putting her arm around his waist. She looked up and saw that he was looking down at her with a warm glow in his dark amber eyes and a small smile as moved his arm away from her waist to her face as he leaned in and slowly pressed his lips to hers..._

" I told you to leave and I meant it! " Inuyasha's loud voice broke through her dream as she opened her eyes, she saw Inuyasha shouting at Kagome, Miroku was no where to be seen.

_' Looks like he listened. Good for him, not good for Kagome. ' _She thought as she raised up and looked over to the two so called love-birds.

Of course when Kagome saw that Sango was awake, she noticed that Sango was wearing Inuyasha's red shirt.

" You slept with her last night? How could you? I thought you loved me! " She shouted.

The reason for this little out-burst was that Sango's kimono had moved and was now even with the front of Inuyasha's shirt, showing a bit cleveage through the red shirt.

" No I did not! I am not like that perverted monk! I gave her my shirt because it was cold last night! " Inuyasha shouted back.

" Will you two stop fighting! " Shippo exclaimed getting tried and slightly scared of the shouting. He knew that this shouting match was different then the others and he didn't like it one bit.

" No! Because I'm done talking to that half-bre- " Kagome started, but was halted by Inuyasha's hand around her throat.

**" Finish that word and you'll wish you were back in your world. " **

" SIT! "

Inyasha went down and had let go of Kagome as he did.

" Inuyasha! " Sango and Shippo shouted out.

**Chapter 8**

Sango jumped up from her bed and ran straight at Kagome. Her fist drawn back and...

POW!

She hit Kagome right in the face, knocking the wimpy girl down to the ground.

Kagome clutched her face and looked up at Sango, with shock on her face and in her eyes.

" Why did you do that? "

" WHY! FOR ONE, YOU PUNISHED HIM FOR NO DAMN REASON! AND TWO, YOU DESERVED IT! NOW LEAVE AND DON'T EVER COME BACK HERE! " Sango yelled and punched the younger girl once more before Kagome finally got the message and left, taking her stuff with her.

" Is it over? " Shippo asked as he came out of hiding.

" Yes. " Sango replied as she bent down to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha started to move and then rose out of the hole that was an impression of his body.

" Did the wench finally leave? " He asked.

" Yes. " Sango replied as she looked him over to make sure he was alright. Seeing nothing wrong, she suddenly leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him.

Inuyasha tried his best to not inhale her scent, but it was rather hard. She was in heat and fertile, and she was hugging him, his demon instincts were starting to surface.

He slowly raised his arms and hugged her back. He breathed in her scent, he moved down and began to nuzzle her face and neck.

" Uh..Inuyasha? Why are you doing that? " Shippo spoke, breaking the hanyou's attention to the female hugging him.

Growling low in his throat, Inuyasha let go of Sango, got up and walked away from the small group to go find a river to bathe in before they started back on the road. Unaware that a certain demon slayer was following him.

**Here's ch./s 7 & 8! Hope ya'll like them!**

**Thank you: VALLATA, ESHA NAPOLEON, INUYASHALOVER221, PEYA LUNA, ABILITY KING KK, and KAGOMA-SOLMA for your reviews last ch./s!**

**And thank you: ANGEL-DEMON1, SARA CREWE, .xXx, ABILITY KING KK, and THE GRINNING PYSCHOPATH for favoring!**

**CSI-Panther out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Random Story**

By: CSI-Panther

Summary: Sango is ambushed by a pack of rogue wolves, while gathering firewood for the group at camp. She is unarmed and out of ear-shot.

Pairing: Inuyasha X Sango

**A/N: I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Last Time,**

_Inuyasha tried his best to not inhale her scent, but it was rather hard. She was in heat and fertile, and she was hugging him, his demon instincts were starting to surface._

_He slowly raised his arms and hugged her back. He breathed in her scent, he moved down and began to nuzzle her face and neck._

_" Uh..Inuyasha? Why are you doing that? " Shippo spoke, breaking the hanyou's attention to the female hugging him. _

_Growling low in his throat, Inuyasha let go of Sango, got up and walked away from the small group to go find a river to bathe in before they started back on the road. Unaware that a certain demon slayer was following him._

**Chapter 9**

Inuyasha walked until he found a river. He took off his clothes and slowly walked into the cold water. It was slowly calming his heated body from what happened earlier. He took in a deep breathe and dove under the water.

Sango had seen him go into the water, a deep blush on her face as he disappeared under the water. She stayed there until he resurfaced.

" Ahh. " Inuyasha sighed as he came out of the water. He stood there for a few minutes and realized that his body was getting warm again and his arousal returned once more.

" Damn her scent. It's really getting to me. " Inuyasha said outloud as he tried to think of something other then Sango and her scent. It didn't work, it only got worse. Instead of trying to forget, he only seen her beneath him. He closed his eyes and moved his hand down until it reached his member, his hand wrapped around it and began to move up and down.

_' What the? ' _Sango thought as she watched him. She heard him growl and grunt as his hand moved in front of him, her blush returned as she realized what he was doing. Seeing it was time to leave, thinking that he was thinking of Kikyo while doing that.

But she stopped when she heard him say her name.

" Sango. " He said as he grunted.

Gasp! This time, she did gasp outloud and that caught Inuyasha's attention, causing him to stop what he was doing and look towards the bushes, where Sango was hiding.

**Chapter 10**

" Whose there? " Inuyasha exclaimed as he looked at the bushes.

Seeing as she was caught, Sango stood up and walked to Inuyasha. She saw his glowing yellow eyes grow wider as she came closer.

_' Oh no! She saw me! ' _Inuyasha thought as she now stood in front of him.

" Ho-How long were y-you there? " He asked nervously.

Sango didn't answer, but her blush told him that she had been there long enough.

" I'm so sorry Sango! I couldn't stop myself, your scent was getting to me and I really tried not to let it get out of hand and...What are you doing? " Inuyasha exclaimed.

Sango had began to undress herself as she heard him, by the time he had noticed what she was doing, she had completely discarded her kimono and stood in front of him completely nude and walked towards him.

Inuyasha was frozen to the spot, he couldn't move and he couldn't breathe. Sango came up to him and looked up into his eyes.

" Is that the only reason? " She asked him, raising her hand up and placed it to his cheek.

" No. I want you. And I really can't stop my instincts when your this close to me. I didn't want you to think I was disgusting for thinking like this. Your a demon slayer and I'm here doing this and wanting nothing more then for you.." Inuyasha explained but didn't get far.

_' He wants me? ' _Sango thought as she heard him, she thought it rather cute that he was so flustered about being caught for something so natural. She knew what she felt for him, but she also knew that she shouldn't feel that way because like Inuyasha had said, she was a demon slayer and should not feel this way for a demon, even if he was only half.

_' Oh the hell with it! ' _She thought as she reached up and kissed Inuyasha fully on the mouth.

**Chapter 11**

_' What is going on? ' _Inuyasha thought as he felt her kiss him. His eyes closed as he relaxed and returned the kiss.

_**' That's easy. She wants us to make her ours. She didn't want that monk, she had wanted us all along. Now let me out! I want to be with our mate first! ' **_Inuyasha's demon said to him.

_' No! ' __**' YES! ' **_They argued as they continued to kiss Sango, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. He heard her gasp as she felt his harden manhood hit her stomach.

Hearing her gasp, Inuyasha and his demon stopped arguing and just let their body take over as they merged as one.

Sango wrapped her arms around his neck and moved them down and rubbed around his arms, his sides, and back. He moved his hands up to her upper half, moving across her slender arms and across her chest, causing her to gasp and breathe more erratic as Inuyasha moved down to her neck and began to nip and gently bite her as he moved further down to her chest, licking and teasing her there before getting to her stomach, he licked and bit her there for several minutes before going back up to her lips.

Sango, not wanting to be out done returned the attention. She moved to his neck and began bitting onto his shoulder and the front of his neck. Her right hand went to his ear, her left hand went down to his manhood. She grasped it and moved up and down like he had done to himself earlier, but it felt alot better then when he did it himself. She was also rubbing his ear, causing him to growl deeply in his chest as he felt the pleasure that her hands were to doing to him.

He moved his own hand to where hers was on his manhood and stopped her movements. She looked up at him, but he only smiled and lifted her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist and he moved to where a rock was a few feet away. He placed her back to the rock and looked into her eyes as he slowly moved inside of her.

As he did, her face showed a bit of pain, and he stopped and was about to pull away, but she stopped him.

" Please don't stop. " She pleaded as she put her hand to his cheek.

" As you wish, my love. " He replied breathelessly as he slowly went back inside of her until he was all the way inside of her.

They stayed still for several long minutes both reminesing the feeling of being this intimate with one another. After another three minutes went by, Sango moved against him and Inuyasha began to move as well.

Their grunts, moans, and growls blended through out the night.

" Ohh, keep going! " Sango pleaded as he went faster. She matched him with each thrust he made into her.

" I can't hold out much longer! " Inuyasha exclaimed as he kept thrusting into her. His thrusts got harder and a little bit rough, but Sango didn't care, she loved him and every second of it.

A final thrust was made and both Inuyasha and Sango came at the time. Inuyasha's fang's lengthen and he bit Sango in her neck.

As they came down from their high, Inuyasha walked them out of the water and onto his and her clothes. He manoverd around a bit and Sango now had her back pressed against his chest and his arm around her waist.

" Good night Sango. I love you. " He said to her as he nuzzled her neck, before he slowly fell asleep, he heard Sango say,

" I love you too, Inuyasha. Sweet dreams. "

**The End.**

**Here's the last chapters! hope ya'll like them!**

**Thank you: VALLATA, ESHA NAPOLEON, INUYASHALOVER221, PEYA LUNA, ABILITY KING KK, and KAGOMA-SOLMA for reviewing.**

**And Thank you: ANGEL-DEMON1, SARA CREWE, .xXx THE GRINNING PSYCHOPATH, RAVEN1295, INU-YUSUKEKAIBA102, and ABILITY KING KK for favoring.**

**CSI-Panther out.**


End file.
